


but if you hold me without hurting me

by egelantier



Series: drabbles and flashfics [81]
Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29029074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egelantier/pseuds/egelantier
Summary: Mid-breakfast, Natsume puts his chopsticks down. An avalanche is gathering in his head, years in the making.
Relationships: Fujiwara Shigeru & Fujiwara Touko & Natsume Takashi
Series: drabbles and flashfics [81]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/625589
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	but if you hold me without hurting me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [letterspacing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/letterspacing/gifts).



The morning after the graduation ceremony, Shigeru-san smiles at Natsume, and Touko-san ruffles his hair, asks him if he slept well. 

His friends will pick him up soon. Natori came yesterday, much to the school's delight. The youkai brought him river stones and flowers. Nyanko-sensei spent the night curled on his chest, snoring slightly. 

Mid-breakfast, Natsume puts his chopsticks down. An avalanche is gathering in his head, years in the making. 

"They were all _wrong_ to treat me like this," he says to his family, and bursts into relieved tears.

He hides his face in Touko-san's apron, and doesn't fear.

**Author's Note:**

> Lana Del Rey's Cinnamon Girl:
> 
> There's things I wanna say to you, but I'll just let you live  
> Like if you hold me without hurting me  
> You'll be the first who ever did  
> There's things I wanna talk about, but better not to give  
> But if you hold me without hurting me  
> You'll be the first who ever did


End file.
